The Hugger and the Goddess
by TheSkyWonder
Summary: An AU Alexa Bliss story. Can a very special hugger find good in little Miss Bliss. And will Alexa be able to awaken Bayley's inner fire. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very own AU version of Alexa Bliss, following her title reigns as Smackdown and Raw champion. While I attempt to turn Alexa from a straight up heel to more a tweener type character. The pairing is AlexaXBayley.

In this universe of the WWE their existed a special young platinum blonde with pink streaks in her hair. Her name was Alexa Bliss. In her debut on NXT, the sweet angel of a woman came to the ring adorned in sparkles, wearing a super cute tutu. The fans instantly fell in love with her personality. But it wasn't just the fans who loved her, but also those in the back. One particular girl who wore a side ponytail would watch backstage as Alexa hugged everyone around her.

Showing off a super cute bubbly personality that the ponytail girl adored. Over time the two young ladies would cross paths and even form a friendship. The ponytail girl named Bayley enjoyed giving hugs just as much as Alexa. And she asked Alexa if she could use the 'hug' thing to enhance her babyface status. Alexa sweetly granted Bayley permission and even helped her to further enhance her babyface position. Over time Bayley became mad over with the NXT Universe, while Alexa felt like an after thought. The last thing Alexa wanted to be was an after thought, so she hatched a plan.

Alexa Bliss shocked everyone turning to the dark side when she aligned with Blake and Murphy, helping them secure the titles. Alexa developed an arrogant bratty side to counter her once happy go lucky super baby face persona. As time went on Alexa would abandon Blake and Murphy saying they were holding her down from achieving true success in WWE. And she was right, as her split from the former nxt tag champs, would eventually earn her a spot on the Smackdown brand. In Smackdown Alexa Bliss flourished eventually earning a shot at the new Smackdown Women's champion Becky. Her title victory in a tables match, stunned the universe. The five feet of fury had become women's champion. While also taking her attitude to new heights. Alexa was slowly becoming the best woman on the mic, earning big pops for verbally owning Becky, and Naomi on the mic.

She continued to cheat and take every shortcut imaginable, which earned her lots of boos. Yet every time she was on the mic, the crowd would cheer and applaud her trash talking. When Bliss defended her title against Becky in a steel cage, she did so with the assist of a returning Mickie James. As well as a jaw dropping Twisted Bliss off the steel cage to earn her the pinfall victory.

Moving past Becky, Alexa now looked to defend her title against Naomi live at the Elimination Chamber ppv. Both girls had a decent match, but during the contest Naomi injured herself. Bliss capitalized on the injury hitting a Snap DDT to retain her title. She continued to prove her dominance as she headed into Wrestlemania winning matches against the likes of Natalya, Carmella and even Becky. While also owning each of them on the mic.

In a huge Wrestlemania title match, Alexa found herself taking on every available smackdown women's wrestler. Which included the one woman she thought actually had feelings for her. That woman was the veteran Mickie James. Alexa had discussed the two working together to help her retain her precious title. But, Mickie wanted no part of helping Bliss retain. Mickie didn't want to be involved with Alexa any longer, she wanted to take her title.

The night of Wrestlemania came, with the Smackdown women's title match being an intense challenge for young Alexa. At the height of all the action, Alexa sent Naomi towards an exposed turnbuckle. Naomi caught the ropes stopping herself and when Bliss came running Naomi floated up grabbing Alexa's neck in a scissors hold with her legs. Using her leg strength, Naomi pushed Alexa head first into the exposed turnbuckle. Bliss hit the buckle hard as blood poured out of her forehead. After several moments Bliss recovered turning around as she revealed a crimson mask on her face. Naomi skillfully caught Alexa in her Slay-o-mission, finisher. She wrenched in the painful hold, but Alexa refused to tap out. All of the other women were still recovering on the outside as Alexa simply refused to give up. Finally her body could take no more and she passed out. Forcing the ref to ring the bell. Naomi broke the hold as Alexa fell unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

Alexa never tapped out, she passed out. A fact that she was sure to remind everyone of that next week on Smackdown. Following her crushing Wrestlemania loss, she reminded everyone that she had not been pinned or made to tap out. She had refused to give up her title, but her body had lost so much blood, it gave up on her.

Naomi came out giving Alexa respect for her show of toughness at Wrestlemania. But Bliss was in no mood to receive compliments from the woman who had taken her title. Alexa slapped Naomi and then ordered a ref get out here so she could have her rematch. Miss Bliss failed to reclaim her title when she lost by double countout. The countout occurred when Bliss had Naomi position on the announce table and Alexa delivered a stunning Twisted Bliss off the turnbuckle through the announce table, while the ref counted them both out.

Alexa's refusal to tap at Mania combined with her Twisted Bliss through an announce table on Smackdown had won over the respect of many fans in the WWE Universe. And this was further proven when she debuted on Raw to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

But Alexa didn't care about their love or respect, she only cared about herself. Refusing to accept the fans support she continued to trash all of them as well as her babyface opponents like Sasha, Mickie and the champ Bayley. In California Miss Bliss would compete for her first shot at the Raw Women's championship live on Payback. In this match Bliss challenged the champ Bayley. The two had a very competitive match and Alexa busted out nearly all her best moves. Even her Snap DDT finisher, but still Bayley refused to lose.

Alexa was shocked to see Bayley kick out of her DDT. She literally threw a temper tantrum in the ring as the crowd cheered Bayley on. Alexa got to her feet climbing to the top delivering a picture perfect Twisted Bliss. Alexa went for the cover, but amazingly the love and undying support from her hometown fans, gave Bayley the strength to kick out yet again. Bliss had hit everything and didn't know what to do. Thats when she thought back to her days training down in NXT. She remembered practicing an amazing aerial move, one that she never got to test out on an opponent. And now was the perfect time to bust out the move. Alexa headed to the top for one last move. "Sparkle Splash!" she called out landing a perfect 450 splash. The crowd exploded with cheers, not expecting Bliss to pull off such an amazing move. Bliss earned the 1...2...3 in a stunning display of action. Her victory was followed up by an emotional embrace between the two women, as Bayley presented Alexa with the title she had rightfully won. Bayley even raised Alexa's hand in victory pointing at the new champion.

The following night on Raw Alexa came out to deliver her Blissertation in front of all the women of Raw who were currently standing in the ring.

"You know ladies. I wanna thank you all for being out here tonight. I know that some of you are only out here because I told Kurt Angle to make you come out here but I do appreciate the attendance." Bliss smiled.

"And I uh know we have a tag match later so I'll make this really quick." Alexa paused for a moment.

"So you know a lot of superstars come out here and refer to themselves as 'Queen'. Yeah well I'm out here to make something perfectly clear the Queen is dead. And for the first time ever in Monday Night Raw history I can rightfully say long live Alexa Bliss...The one and only goddess of WWE!" She cockily declared receiving a mixed reaction, with more boos than cheers.

"And you know last night I became the first-ever woman to hold the smackdown women's title and the raw women's title and I also received the biggest ovation of my entire career from all the fans in San Jose California!" she proudly declared earning her a pop from the crowd.

"But the referee he just holds my hand up and hands me the title like I am some other champion. Um hello...goddess. Yeah I deserve a coronation." Alexa stated.

"Luckily that's exactly what I got from the former champion, Bayley. She not only handed me the title, she had worked so hard to obtain. She embraced me in a hug... And this came after everything I had said and done to her in the build up to our match." Alexa said.

"But that's not all because in a gesture of love and respect she actually raised my hand in victory. She gave me the respect that I, the goddess of WWE deserves. So Bayley thank you." Alexa smiled winking as some of the crowd cheered. Bayley responded with a shy smile.

"Now I do have a few other women I want to personally thank. Like Mickie James..." Alexa smiled before verbally ripping into Mickie. Her sarcastic words earned her a mixed reaction from the crowd. She turned around and headed to Sasha.

"Next I'd like to thank Sasha Banks. Sasha you are fantastic...three-time raw women's champion I'll give you that. But um I heard what you said last night about not knowing who I am. Oh well I'm Alexa Bliss...I'm bad with names too it's alright. But you can call me raw women's champion...or if that slips your mind, you can call me the one that pinned you to get to where I am at." Alexa's statement created a huge pop from the crowd as Sasha got right in the new champ's face. Alexa backed up bumping into Nia Jax. Alexa turned around nervously.

"Uh we're good we're good right you know you're naturally talented naturally gifted no wonder all these women are jealous of you right you know I'm saying" Alexa nervously said. Nia agreed nodding her head.

"So I look forward to tagging with you later, moving on" Alexa said heading to her podium and climbing it as she stood on the top.

"As I take my rightful place. Man it feels good up here!" Alexa exclaimed. As she received a mixed reaction.

"So this is what it feels like to be on top of the world." Alexa arrogantly smirked. But Sasha Banks could take no more of Alexa's arrogance and tipped over the podium, causing Alexa to fall. Suddenly all the women began to brawl as WWE went to a commercial break.

When they returned the 8 woman tag was just about to begin. The ref signaled for the bell and the match started with Bayley and Alexa. Much to everyone's surprise the two started off with a handshake, showing their mutual respect. Then they circled the ring. They went for a lock up, but Alexa ducked under the lock up and went for a waist lock from behind. Bayley fired off back elbows to break the lock. Alexa stumbled backwards as Emma made the blind tag. Alexa reluctantly headed out to the apron.

The match continued on until Bayley and Alexa were both legal again and everyone else was on the outside brawling. The two exchanged blows in a competitive showcase before Bayley went for a scoop slam. Alexa slipped behind Bayley and rolled her up in a schoolgirl pin. The crowd expected Alexa to grab the tights of Bayley, but she did not. Bayley kicked out just before the three count. But when she recovered, Alexa planted Bayley with a DDT. She pinned Bayley for the pinfall victory.

The bell sounded as Alexa's music played. Alexa got up celebrating as she was handed her title. Then instead of continuing her celebration, Alexa stopped to check on Bayley. Alicia, Emma, and Nia all got into the ring and pulled Alexa up raising her hands up in celebration. After a few moments Alexa turned to see, Diana, Mickie, and Sasha helping Bayley out of the ring. Alexa's face showed a slight concern for the hugger, brunette. But Alexa wasn't going to let her feelings for Bayley get in the way of her celebration. She turned back to face her partners as they celebrated their victory with Raw once again cutting to a commercial break...

 _I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of what I hope becomes a longer drawn out story._


	2. Chapter 2

The following weeks edition of Monday Night Raw aired straight from London, England. With a crowd packed full of hardcore wrestling fans, tonight was sure to be interesting.

Following the victory of Finn Balor over the Miz, the cameras took us backstage to Alexa Bliss who was preparing for her upcoming match. The crowd in England responded with a mixed reaction of cheers and boos. Alexa was laser focused on her match against Mickie James. A match that was extremely personal to Alexa Bliss.

During Alexa's reign as Smackdown Women's champion, it was Mickie James who stood by her side. And just like Alexa had said in her promo last week, she truely did look up to and idolize Mickie. Mickie's initial run in the WWE had impacted Alexa Bliss' life in more ways than Mickie could ever realize. Seeing Mickie's interactions with Trish, fascinated Bliss. And when it was discovered that Mickie was a lesbian who actually had feelings for Trish, Alexa's entire life was changed. Seeing a pro wrestler opening come out of the closet, gave Alexa the confidence to open up about her own feelings. Maybe she felt the same way as Mickie. That she had feelings for other girls. And maybe it was okay to have these feelings. So being able to form an alliance with the girl that changed her life, was incredible. Alexa had always wanted to tell Mickie just how much she meant to her. That Mickie's lesbian persona had literally changed her life. But instead of telling Mickie all of these things, she kept them bottled up inside. And by the time she was ready to let them out it was too late.

Daniel Bryan had already made a huge Women's Title match featuring all of the Smackdown Women. It was that single announcement that would tear the alliance of Bliss and James apart. Because Mickie revealed that the only reason she had aligned with Alexa was to get a title shot. And now with the big Wrestlemania announcement she had that opportunity. Hearing those words from Mickie, pierced right into the soul of Alexa. On the outside she tried to remain calm. But inside her soul was suffering. 'How could my idol, play me like that. After everything I had done to bring Mickie up to Smackdown. How could Mickie think she could just use me to get a shot at my title.' Alexa felt betrayed by her idol. And now that she was here in England, this was her opportunity at revenge. She would make Mickie suffer for turning her back on the goddess.

Alexa had just finished lacing up her boots, when she noticed a large shadow caste in front of her. The camera panned up to reveal, Nia Jax.

"Last week at the coronation you were running down everyone, but me and that little twit Bayley...Why?" Nia asked.

"I talked about so many people last week, I don't even know what your talking about...I've got a match with Mickie to prepare for and I just..." Alexa was cut off.

"Look, I don't wanna hear it!" Nia yelled.

Causing Bliss' expression to change to one of slight fear.

"Did you mean what you said, that I'm great?" Nia asked.

Alexa chuckled softly. "I mean of...of course I meant that. I mean you are great. I mean what...what would I get out of lying to you?" Alexa asked. "Come on" Alexa added.

"Well I guess if you meant it. Then when your finished with Bayley. I get the next opportunity at the title" Nia stated.

"Uh Nia... Look nobody nobody deserves a title opportunity more than you do, I get that. Uh and I would love to give you that match. I really would but the problem is I don't I don't make matches. Kurt...Kurt Angle makes matches and he's not here right now...Best I can do though when he comes back I can go talk to him and we'll work something out." Alexa promised

Nia sighed in frustration.

"Alright. Until you do looks like you just got yourself a new best friend." Nia slapped Alexa on the arm.

"Let's go" Nia said walking off. The camera did a close up of Alexa showing a nervous expression on her face.

"Looks like I did..." Alexa nervously said to herself. But then her expression changed to a smirk as she realized that with Nia at her side, nobody could stop her.

The entrances for the woman's match began with Alexa joined by Nia making her way to the ring as she received a mixed reaction from the crowd. Next to come out was Mickie James who barely got any reaction from the crowd. But then they hit the music of Bayley. As Mickie revealed that Bayley would be standing in her corner. Alexa couldn't help, but smile at the site of Bayley. For the moment Alexa wasn't thinking about the idol that betrayed her, she was thinking about Bayley. The two had been through so much together in NXT and seeing Bayley made her feel something different. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by Nia who tapped Alexa on the shoulder. "What is she doing bring that little loser out here!" Nia yelled.

"R...right,..." Alexa started to say.

"This isn't about Bayley's fight its Mickie's fight. And tonight I'm gonna break that backstabber" Alexa stated as Nia jumped off the apron.

The babyface duo entered the ring with Bayley receiving alot of love from the England Crowd. The bell sounded and the match began. Both girls engaged in a back and forth battle, with Alexa showing abit more aggression than usual. She despised Mickie for what she had done to her.

Alexa began to choke Mickie as she set up for the chokehold sto, but Mickie broke free. Mickie responded with a flapjack taking Bliss down to the mat.. Mickie followed up with a kip up as the crowd started to cheer for James. She headed out to the apron looking to ascend to the top, but Nia Jax grabbed her leg. Mickie broke free pushing Nia back. Bayley got onto the steel steps and jumped off them with a crossbody wiping out Nia Jax. When Mickie turned around she was caught by a wicked elbow smash sending Mickie tumbling to the mat seemingly knocked out. Alexa could have pinned Mickie at this point, but no she wasn't done. Bliss shook her head signaling she wasn't finished. Alexa climbed to the top of the turnbuckle smirking. She jumped off the top landing a perfect Twisted Bliss. The crowd cheered for her athletic manuever as the ref counted the pinfall. Alexa quickly got to her feet with a nasty expression on her face as her music started to play.

"I'm the champ!" Alexa screamed loudly. The ref raised her hand high in the air, but Alexa quickly jerked it free. She turned to glare at the fallen Mickie. The idol that had betrayed her was layed out. This gave Alexa the chance to inflict further damage on the woman she despised. Alexa grabbed Mickie by the leg dragging her further from the ropes. Then Alexa headed to the turnbuckle climbing it once more. "Mickie you bitch! This is for breaking my..." Alexa was stopped by Bayley who now stood protectively in front of Mickie.

"Get out of the way Bayley! You have no idea what that bitch did to me!" she yelled at Bayley. But Bayley refused to move. Alexa growled in frustration, not wanting to hurt Bayley.

Suddenly Nia came into the ring. She ramned into Bayley with a running body attack. Bayley hit the mat hard. Alexa Bliss' expression turned to one of concern as she saw her former friend layed out by the dominant Nia. Alexa's expression changed as she turned her focus on to Nia. The crowd began to cheer sensing that Bliss might actually dive off the top at Nia. Nia turned around to face Alexa. Instantly Alexa's expression changed to one of slight fear as she was frozen by the site of Nia. Nia dropped a leg drop on the throat of Mickie James. Alexa's face cringed as she saw the impact and decided against attacking Nia. "Don't just stand their!" Nia yelled at Alexa as Nia got back up to her feet. Alexa shook her head, snapping out of the fear. "R...right!" Alexa turned her focus back to Mickie. "This is for breaking my heart!" Alexa jumped off the top landing another Twisted Bliss on the prone Mickie James. Mickie screamed in pain as the impact seemed to awaken Mickie from her previously knocked out state.

Nia turned her attention to Bayley who was rolling out of the ring. "Leave her!" Alexa yelled. "Shes not worth your time" Alexa added. Nia nodded her head in agreement. Alexa grabbed her title and began to celebrate as Raw cut to another commercial break.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long delay between chapters. But between writers block and a long vacation I wasn't able to update, but now I'm back with chapter 3._

Following the Monday Night Raw that aired in England, the WWE returned back to the USA. This time Raw aired from Newark, New Jersey. In a singles contest Jeff Hardy lands an amazing Swanton Bomb off the top on Sheamus to pick up a big victory. After a brief commercial break we see footage from last week s match; Sasha Banks vs Alicia Fox. The replay shows Sasha Banks diving off the top connecting with double knees as she pins Fox. The replay shows Fox get her shoulder up mere moments before Banks got the 3 count. After the replay we saw backstage interviewer CHarlie standing next to The Boss Sasha. "Now Sasha as we just saw on the replay from your match last week, Alicia did indeed get her shoulder up before the three count. In light of these events can we expect a rematch between you and Alicia at some point?" Charlie asked.

Sasha chuckled at Charlie's remark about a rematch. "Rematch are you serious? Look at me...I'm the Legit Boss of WWE. Alicia is not on the boss' level. She isn't going to get a rematch, because doesn't deserve a rematch." Sasha said.

"Given that she got her shoulder up some would say she does deserve a rematch" Charlie said.

"Charlie I don't care if you think she deserves a rematch...I got my victory and now I'm about to take what I deserve. And that is the Raw Women's championship. So Alexa sweetheart, look out cause the boss is coming for your title" Sasha declared before she walked off.

After the fans had just seen Dean Ambrose retain his IC title by DQ, they were treated to the music of Alexa Bliss. The cocky goddess made her way to the ring receiving a strong reaction from the crowd who seemed to be solidly behind Alexa Bliss. Her impressive aerial display in England and her unwillingness to hurt Bayley, had won Alexa even more support.

"So this is Newark New Jersey" Alexa said as the crowd cheered wildly and Alexa smiled.

"The city where dreams..." Alexa paused. "Well thats not it" Alexa mocked received a mixed reaction.

"Newark, New Jersey...the city that never..." Alexa stopped herself.

"Well thats not it either" Alexa said.

"Hmmm What is it What is it What is it?" Alexa wondeered.

"Oh I got it! I got it! Third times a charm guys! Newark New Jersey..." Alexa started to say with a disgusted look on her face.

"The sweat glands of America!" Alexa said finally getting the loud boo she was looking for.

"Please, please your only booing, because you know its true. I mean, look at you guys! You are literally the poster children of failure! Its sad" Alexa said before her expression turned to a smile.

"But...but tonight, you guys are going to experience the opposite of failure. Tonight you guys are going to experience a winner. The first ever superstar to win both Raw Women's Championship and Smackdown Women's championship." she said as the fans started cheering. "And the one and only goddess of WWE, Alexa Bliss!" she said as she received a loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Now...now calm down. I know what y'all are thinking. Y'all are thinking, what must it like to be a winner?" she paused for a moment. "Thats a good question. Let me tell you. See when your smarter than everybody else" she said as the fans interjected with the 'WHAT?' chant. "And you're more dominant than everybody else" again the fans interjected with a 'WHAT' chant. "Winning just becomes easy" she said as the 'WHAT' chant got even louder.

"If your a failure, say what?" Alexa chimed in.

'WHAT' the crowd chanted.

"My point exactly!" Alexa smirked.

"See, when I came to Raw, I said I was going to beat the top three women of Raw, in a fatal 4 way. And what did I do? I won." she said receiving another strong mixed reaction.

"When I said I was going to become Raw Women's Champion. What did I do?" she asked.

"On my first attempt" she looked down at the title around her waist as she smiled proudly.

"Looks pretty good doesn't it?" she asked as the crowd reacted with another strong mixed reaction.

"Heck if I would've even entered the Miss USA Pageant Last Night, I would of been the one walking off with the crown on my head, not Miss D.C." she arrogantly stated.

"Which reminds me...Miss D.C. or Miss USA? Girl? Your welcome." Alexa said as the fans cheered her shot fired at Miss USA.

"I am the rightful goddess of WWE for a reason..." Alexa started to say before being cut off by the music of Bayley.

Many would have expected Alexa to be furious, but instead a smile crossed her lips.

The former champion stepped through the curtain receiving a rather average reaction from the fans. Bayley lossing the title so soon and in her hometown to Alexa Bliss, didn't help win her over with the fans. Bayley stopped to hug a fan before making her way into the ring.

Alexa flipped some of her hair behind her shoulder as she rolled her eyes. 'God she is so annoying...even if it is kinda cute...wait its not cute! Not at all!' Alexa's mind was a whirlwind. Part of her adored this playful, fun loving side of Bayley. But still their was a part that told her, Bayley was a pathetic execuse for a woman and a wrestler. 'She's a joke and she's stealing your spotlight, so quit smiling and get annoyed!' the voice rang in her head. Alexa's smile turned into a frown as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alexa we get it. Everything that you said you were going to accomplish on Raw, you have! And I...I give you mad props for that. Which is why I raised your hand high, despite losing the title in my hometown. And I can't say I disagree with your 'Goddess' title. I...I mean you are beautiful." Bayley complimented. Alexa's expression turned to that of a smirk as she accepted the praise nodding her head in agreement. The crowd cheered for this as a small 'Goddess' chant broke out from the crowd.

"But I know you don't care what I think, so I'm not concerned with that. What I am concerned with is that title that you currently have around your waist" Bayley pointed at her belt. Alexa unbuckled the title from her waist and raised it up high.

"And at Extreme Rules I'm invocking my rematch to once again become the Raw Women's champion!" Bayley received a mixed reaction with her declaration.

Which was interrupted by the music of one Sasha Banks. The alaways confident and proud Sasha Banks came down the ring with the crowd going nuts for the Legit Boss.

Sasha stepped into the ring and gave Bayley a hug before taking the mic from her.

"Listen up you little troll doll wannabe. You think just because your the Raw Women's champion you can come to Monday Night Raw and act like you run the place?" Sasha asked.

"Actually yes I can" Alexa countered.

"Well you don't and its not Bayley you need to be worried about facing at the Extreme Rules pay per view. No you need to be worried about me, because like it or not, I'm coming for your title. And I don't care if its a triple threat match. I will do whatever it takes to become a 4 time Raw Women's Champion!" Sasha declared as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Ok ok ok I'm sorry, nobody asked for your opinion!" Alexa said to the crowd earning her a chorus of boos from the fans.

"And uh that triple threat match that you want so..." Alexa was cut off by Sasha.

"Does the WWE Universe want me to shut her up now?" Sasha asked as the crowd cheered.

"Oh I like their opinion!" Sasha shouted as the crowds cheering increased.

"Well too bad sweetheart because that Triple Threat match is not going to happen. Infact after this I'm going to talk to Kurt Angle and make sure this match stays a one on one contest between the goddess and the..." she paused showing a disgusted look on her as she gazed at Bayley. "Pathetic little hugger" Alexa said as she received a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"So yeah, uh buh bye" Alexa dropped the mic walking past the two towards the ropes.

Sasha grabs Alexa by the arm and spins her around. Alexa turns around and is blasted with a hard Forearm shot sending Alexa rolling out of the ring in pain. Sasha heads to the ropes and grabs Alexa by her hair. Alexa breaks free and drops her throat on the second rope. Sasha bounces backwards falling on the mat clutching her throat. Alexa grabs a Singapore cane from under the ring apron.

Bayley rushes to Sasha trying to help her friend up. Alexa gets in the ring as Sasha is recovering. Alexa swings her weapon going for a Singapore cane shot. Sasha narrowly avoids the blow as Alexa hits Bayley instead in the skull. Alexa is horrified to see what she did to Bayley. Bayley cries out in pain as she hits the mat. Alexa immediately drops the cane. "Bay I'm so sorry..." Alexa is unable to finish her sentence and help her friend. Because Sasha grabs her from behind with a Backstabber into the Bank Statement submission. Alexa refuses to tap as she desperately crawls towards an unconscious Bayley. But Sasha wrenches harder on the submission. The goddess still refuses to tap out. She desperately reaches her hand out to Bayley. The boss pulls back so hard on the crossface submission, literally bending Alexa backwards. Alexa's back now arching in an unbelievably painful angle. Alexa finds herself unable to withstand the pain any longer and passes out. After a few seconds, Sasha releases Alexa's limp body from the submission. Sasha receives a mixed reaction though more cheers than boos from the crowd. She gets up as her music starts to play. Sasha walks past Bayley to grab the Raw Women's Title. She holds the title up, striking a pose. After a few moments she drops the belt, seeing Bayley start to recover. Sasha goes over to Bayley and helps her up.

"You okay girl?" Sasha asks.

"I'm okay just got a massive headache" Bayley replied. Sasha turns to look at an unconscious Alexa, smirking proudly. She then turns back to Bayley helping her friend out of the ring and to the back as the show cuts to a commercial.

Later on in the show Kurt is seen heading to the medical room where Bayley is being given an ice pack. Bayley holds the ice pack where she was blasted by the singapore cane. Sasha stands by her friends sides side.

"Those kendo sticks are no joke." Kurt said as he walked into the medical room where Bayley was nursing her wound from that vicious kendo stick shot accidently delivered by her friend Sasha.

"How are you doing Bayley?" Kurt asked her.

"Look I know it's going to be bruised but I'm okay, I promise." Bayley said to Kurt.

"Listen you don't have to put on this brave face for me Bayley. You have the biggest heart on the roster." Kurt said.

"Listen Kurt I know how the wwe feels about head trama and concusions. So if you don't think Bayley should compete at Extreme Rules, I'll be more than happy to take her place and make that little Troll pay for what shes done to Bayley!" Sasha declared.

Bayley looked up sadly at Sasha, surprised by her friend's statement.

"Sasha I understand that you want a shot at Alexa Bliss. But you don't have a guaranteed rematch clause like Bayley does." Kurt replied. Sasha frowned in disgust.

"Listen Kurt..." Bayley started to say.

"Hold on Bayley, I'm not pulling you from the title match. Now I know you like to fight fair and square. So even though you're going to wrestle at Extreme Rules for the Raw Women's Championship. I promise you its going to be a one on one straight up wrestling match." Kurt said.

Bayley shook her head saying 'No'.

"Kurt, thats not fair. Sasha deserves an opportunity at the championship just as much as I do. We've both worked hard to get to where we are. So if I'm gonna face Alexa at Extreme Rules for the Raw Women's Championship, then so is Sasha. And Kurt I'm ready to get Extreme" Bayley declared.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Bayley responded by nodding her head.

"All right" Kurt clapped his hands. "This is what were going to do. Your gonna face Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks for the Raw Women's Championship at Extreme Rules in a Triple Threat Kendo Stick on a pole match. Hows that sound?" Kurt asked.

Bayley nodded her head in agreement as Sasha smiled brightly.

"Alright!" Kurt smiled patting her on the back as the show cut to a commercial once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Your kind words have been the inspiration to continue this story. I'm going to try my best to be more active with this story and post at least 1 chapter a week if not more. So without further ado, onto the story!_

With just two weeks until Extreme Rules, Monday Night Raw aired from Grand Rapids Michigan. After a cruiserweight match between Tozawa and Daviari the camera takes us backstage. We see the ever confident Sasha Banks heading down the hall way. Sasha is suddenly interrupted by interviwer Charlie.

"Two weeks ago you defeated Alicia Fox in what many are calling a very controversial victory"

"I'm sorry Charlie is their a question coming in all of this?" Sasha asked clearly annoyed.

"Well despite your refusal to face Alicia Fox last week, Kurt Angle has decided in the issue of fairness, to give Alicia one more opportunity against you tonight. How are you approaching tonight's rematch?" Charlie asked.

"You mean more like my get out of jail free card match right? Because when I win tonight, I'm going to get my freedom and get away from that crazy fox and her hot mess of a boyfriend, cause I've got a triple threat women's title match to prepare for." Sasha said. Just then Noam Dar and Alicia Fox walked up to them.

"Speaking of hot messes" Sasha commented.

Charlie raises the mic up to Noam Dar.

"Sounds like sour grapes, your just mad you won't be able to cheat to get a win this time. Because I'm going to be in Alicia's corner and I'll be sure to alert the ref if you try to use any cheap tactics to beat my girl"

Alicia took the mic from Charlie. "Aww poor Sasha she's all alone" Alicia giggled. Noam took the mic from Alicia

"Sasha your just jealous that Alicia has me and you don't have any body." Noam Dar commented.

Sasha snatches the mic from Noam Dar's hand.

"You know what!" Sasha snapped.

"I don't need any body! I'm the Legit Boss of WWE, a three time Women's champion. Everything I've earned, I earned on my own. So I don't care what you or anybody else says about me, all I care about is the triple threat at Extreme Rules. Your crazy girlfriend is nothing, but a speed bump on my way to becoming the 4 time Raw Women's Champion!" Sasha confidently declared walking off.

Shortly after Finn Balor pulls off a win over his former bullet club teammate, we learn that Sasha is set to face Alicia next.

Alicia and Noam enter first with the crowd barely reacting to this odd couple pairing. Sasha comes out a strong reaction from the crowd. After both competitors enter the ring the match starts.

The two ladies go into a lock up, Sasha flips Fox away and jaws at her. Drop toehold, right into the Bank Statement crossface but Alicia gets the ropes and takes a break with Dar at ringside. Sasha hits the ropes connecting with a baseball slide sending Fox into Noam Dar. Sasha throws her back in but Noam gets up distracting Sasha. This allows Fox to catch the Boss with a big boot for a two count.

Fox drives her knees into the back of Sasha as she wrenches in a reverse chinlock, but Banks fights out with punches. Sasha goes for the irish whip, but Fox reverses it sending Sasha into the corner. Fox charges eating a boot. Fox daized by the boot. Sasha performs a headscissors from the corner driving Fox's face into the turnbuckles. Sasha backs up as Aliocia rests in the corner clutching her face. Running knees into the corner knees. Sasha backs up to go for a second running knees. Fox gets a back elbow and an arm wringer to put the Boss' face into the turnbuckles herself. Alicia goes to the corner grabbing Sasha. Sasha viciously rakes Alicia in the eyes. Sasha scales to the top tournbuckle landing a diving double knees pinning Alicia to get the decisive win.

The two ladies go into a lock up, Sasha flips Fox away and jaws at her. Drop toehold, right into the Bank Statement crossface but Alicia gets the ropes and takes a break with Dar at ringside. Sasha hits the ropes connecting with a baseball slide sending Fox into Noam Dar. Sasha throws her back in but Noam gets up distracting Sasha. This allows Fox to catch the Boss with a big boot for a two count.

Fox drives her knees into the back of Sasha as she wrenches in a reverse chinlock, but Banks fights out with punches. Sasha goes for the irish whip, but Fox reverses it sending Sasha into the corner. Fox charges eating a boot. Fox daized by the boot. Sasha performs a headscissors from the corner driving Fox's face into the turnbuckles. Sasha backs up as Aliocia rests in the corner clutching her face. Running knees into the corner knees. Sasha backs up to go for a second running knees. Fox gets a back elbow and an arm wringer to put the Boss' face into the turnbuckles herself.

Sasha starts to get up as Fox goes for a scissor kick. Sasha avoids the scissor's kick Fox turns around only to have Sasha rake her in the eyes. Fox stumbles backwards grabbing her face in pain. Sasha grabs Fox from behind with a backstabber into the bank statement submission. Alicia screames in pain and agony. After a few moments she taps out signaling the end of the match. But Sasha refuses to release the hold wrenching in tighter and tighter finally the ref is able to pull Sasha off. Sasha smirks proudly.

Noam Dar gets in the ring and argues with Sasha, over her cheating using an eye rake to set up the Bank Statement for the win. Sasha slaps him down.

While Noam and Sasha argued in the ring, the monster known as Nia Jax made her way down to the ring.

Alicia attacks Sasha from behind with a clubbing blow to the back. She turned the boss around kicking her in the gut. Alicia hit the ropes coming back at Sasha with a scissor kick. Sasha narrowly dodged the kick. But when they both turned around, they saw an iriate Nia was standing in the ring. She charged bulldozing into Sasha and Alicia laying them both out. Nia picked Alicia up lifting her in a fireman's carry. Nia dropped backwards viciously slamming Alicia onto Sasha with the Samoan drop.

The boss and fox both cried out in pain from the impact as Alicia rolled off Sasha. Both ladies knocked out laying side by side. Nia hit the ropes and came back dropping a thunderous leg drop on both ladies. Nia gets to her feet and the camera zooms in on her as Nia's music plays.

Later on in the show Charlie was preparing to interview the proud wwe raw women's champion Alexa Bliss.

"Right now please welcome my guest at this time, someone who has also shown more of a vicious side to them as of lately, the Raw Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss" the backstage interviewer, Charlie announced as the crowd cheered. Alexa arrogantly walked up to Charlie.

"Alexa at Extreme Rules you defend your title for the first time against both Bayley and Sasha in a Kendo Stick on a pole Triple Threat match. Why don't we take a look at...the damage that you inflicted on Bayley last week using that same Kendo stick." Charlie said. With each word Charlie, spoke Alexa found it harder and harder to maintain her smug, arrogant presence. Had Alexa struck anyone else with the Kendo Stick she would have been overjoyed. But knowing she had struck Bayley tortured her mind. Bayley was her first real friend in the WWE. She was the first and only girl who made her feel welcome in the early days of her NXT career. The moment the camera was shut off to show the footage, Alexa's expression changed. Gone was the arrogant smirk, replaced by a sad frown. "Is everything okay Alexa?" Charlie whispered. "I'm fine Charlie just shut up and do your job!" Alexa defensively replied.

The video footage showed Alexa take a forearm smash from Sasha, sending her out of the ring. Followed by Sasha being dropped throat first on the second rope. Then Alexa grabs a kendo stick. She swings the stick at Sasha who avoids as Alexa clocks Bayley in the skull by mistake. The footage shows a horrified look on Alexa's face. But then she takes a backstabber right into the backstatement. The footage shows Sasha wrenching the submission as Alexa screams in pain and agony. We see Alexa laying passed out on the mat as Sasha holds the title up high.

The camera comes back to Charlie and Alexa. With Alexa having a look of disgust on her face.

"Let me guess, this part, where you want me to feel sorry for Bayley? Because I don't. Everyone is looking at Bayley as this fragile charity case, and to be honest its pathetic! They think she needs to be coddled, like a little baby and it makes me sick!" Alexa snapped.

In truth Alexa hated the way Bayley was being portrayed through the commentary and promos. It gave off this perception that Bayley was a weak little girl, when Alexa knew differently. She had been down their in NXT witnessing Bayley's journey to the top. Seeing Bayley rise up from a bubbly fan girl, into a fierce competitor. She saw Bayley's fire and passion, when she battled Sasha, at NXT takeover Brooklyn. And to see that same Bayley had lost all of her moment being reduced to 'JUST' Bayley, it enraged the goddess.

"But enough about Bayley, lets talk about the..." Alexa paused for a moment. "Legit boss" Alexa sarcastically spoke rolling her eyes. "She may have stabbed me from behind, and locked in the bank statement...but guess what Charlie? Just like when Naomi tried and failed to make me tap out at Wrestlemania. Sasha failed to make me tap out on Monday Night Raw! The truth is I've never tapped out in my entire WWE career. And I never will tap out. Sasha may be the boss, but she's nothing compared to the one and only goddess of WWE!" Alexa arrogantly declared.

"So your confident that you can beat Bayley and Sasha at Extreme Rules in the kendo stick on a pole match to retain your title?" Charlie asked.

"In two weeks the first woman to get her hands on that Kendo stick, can use it in the match. And thats going to be me! Last week Sasha dodged the stick and Bayley took the fall. But at Extreme Rules Sasha won't be able to avoid the pain of that Kendo Stick. If you thought Bayley was in pain last week? Last week was nothing compared to what I am going to do to the boss. Because I'm going to make sure her entire body is permanently tattooed in welts. Now as for tonight, I'm going to do to Mickie James, exactly what I'm going to do to Sasha. I'm going to take her little dreams and turn them into nightmares!" Alexa fiercely declared.

Following a cruiserweight match between Aries and Nese we move on to Alexa Bliss versus Mickie James.

Mickie makes her way to the ring receiving a small pop from the crowd. Alexa comes out to a much bigger pop from the Michigan fans.

The two circle before locking up. Mickie with a waistlock on Bliss, standing switch by Bliss. Another switch by Mickie as Bliss gets the ropes to force the break. James shoves Alexa in the back of the head. Alexa growls slowly turning around.

Her expression showing pure anger and rage towards Mickie's action.

She suddenly lunges at Mickie drilling her with a forearm smash and then a 2nd forearn.

Alexa tries to irish whip Mickie, but it's reversed. Alexa hits the ropes coming back with a jumping clothesline. Mickie is taken by surprise and hits the mat. Alexa growls hitting the ropes again. Mickie gets up only to be nailed by another leaping clothesline. Mickie gets up for a third time as Alexa hits the ropes. This time Mickie tries to catch Bliss on the rebound with a clothesline, but Bliss ducks under.

Bliss hits the ropes and when she comes back she connects with a perfect headscissors takedown.

The crowd explodes with cheers, surprised to see Bliss execute such an athletic manuever. The headscissors sends Mickie crashing to the mat near the corner.

"That's why I'm the champ!" Alexa yelled as the crowd cheered.

Mickie struggles to get up, using the ropes to pull herself up in the corner.

Alexa runs towards Mickie nailing her with a dropkick in the corner. Mickie cries out in pain falling into a seated position. Alexa gets up placing a boot on Mickie's throat choking her in the corner.

"Don't you ever disrespect the champ!" Alexa snaps.

The ref comes in trying to separate the two. Alexa breaks dirty with repeated stomps to the gut of Mickie. The ref finally pulls Bliss off of Mickie. Bliss struggles to break free as the ref tries to hold her back.

Mickie pulls herself up in the corner.

Bliss charges in, but Mickie turns it around getting Bliss in the corner. Mickie smacks Alexa hard, then stomps her in the gut, followed by a vicious martial arts kick into the chest. Mickie pulls Alexa out of the corner.

Mickie goes for an irish whip, Alexa reverses, trying to pull Mickie back in. Mickie counters with a spin kick to the gut breaking free. Mickie with a jumping high knee, Mickie hits the ropes drilling a stunned Bliss with the lariat. Bliss gets up only to eat a 2nd lariat. Alexa clutching her neck as she recovers. Mickie connects with a jumping neckbreaker but it's only good for two a count on Bliss. Mickie sitting on Alexa's back, throwing wild crossfaces. The crowd gasps at the site of Mickie's hard strikes. Mickies applies a front facelock on Bliss. Bliss slips out but Mickie catches her with a snapmare and comes off the ropes with a kick to the face.

Alexa looking for separation, crawls to the corner. Mickie follows after her. Alexa pulls Mickie into the corner. Alexa gets up smacking Mickie in the face.

Alexa backs up, before running towards Mickie. Bliss is caught by an elbow, Jame's goes for her signature headscissors. It's blocked in the corner but James throwing kicks knocking Alexa back. Mickie comes towards Alexa...only to be cracked in the skull by a vicious elbow from Bliss. Bliss has a facelock and spikes Mickie with a snap DDT. Alexa pins Mickie for the 3 count.

As Mickie lies in agony in the ring, Alexa glares hatefully at Mickie, recalling all the pain Mickie caused her in the past.

"Mickie, Mickie, the nightmares not over!" Alexa yells as she goes looking for plunder and pulls out a kendo stick. She heads in the ring, Kendo stick in hand. "Paybacks a bitch!" Alexa yelled blasting James across the back with the kendo stick. Mickie cries out in agonizing pain. Alexa raises the kendo stick up, blasting James again across the back. James rolling around the mat screaming in pain. Alexa goes for another shot, but Bayley makes the save! Picking her leg, she takes Alexa down and grabs the kendo stick. "Bayley, I'm so sorry...please listen to me...I never meant to hit you, I was aiming for Sasha, I swear!" Alexa begged on her knees. Alexa's expression showed sadness and sorrow. But Bayley wasn't sure if Alexa was putting on an act or being sincere. Bayley gripped the kendo stick tightly, unsure of what to do. Bayley raises the stick, but before the Hugger can get a shot in, Alexa bails from the ring.

The ref walks over to Alexa as she snatches her title from him. Bayley's theme music plays as Alexa looks on fearfully at Bayley, who nearly drilled Alexa with the kendo stick.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday Night Raw radiates live from Greenville, South Carolina. This being the go home show to the upcoming Extreme Rules ppv. Samoa Joe picks up a big win in a triple threat. Joe capitalizing on Finn Balor's Coup De Grace delivered to Bray, by chucking Balor into the ring. Allowing the Samoan to pin Wyatt for the victory. Following the triple threat we see Rich Swann walking up to Sasha backstage. The dancing cruiserweight knows he has a match up next against Noam Dar who will most likely have Alicia Fox in his corner. Expecting this to happen, Rich asks Sasha to accompany him to ringside and even the odds. Sasha flat out rejects his offer, saying she is so over Alicia Fox. She then reminds him she has a triple threat match for the Raw Women's title at Extreme Rules, and needs to focus on that match. Rich asks her one more time to join him at ringside saying she's got nothing to worry about when it comes to dealing with Alicia. But the Boss rejects his offer a 2nd time, saying she has a little troll to deal with. Sasha smirks walking off.

Noam Dar fights Rich Swann and with Alicia Fox's interfere, Noam is able to steal the win. Following the big win Alicia takes to the mic calling herself and Noam Dar the next big power couple in WWE. She brags that Sasha had to take a cheap shot and cheat to beat her once again. She says that with Noam by her side, nobody can beat her fair and square. Just then Nia Jax music plays as she comes out. The crowd responds with a decent pop as Nia heads to the ring. When NIa gets in the ring, Alicia fearfully hides behind Noam. Noam gets right in the face of Nia who seems unafraid. Noam jumps up connecting with an enziguiri to Nia Jax dropping her to a knee. Noam gets up trash talking the weakened Nia. But he pays the price as NIa grabs him in a fireman's carry. She drops backwards drilling him with a Samoan Drop as Alicia Fox runs out of the ring in fear. Noam Dar is layed out in the middle of the ring as the camera does a close up on Nia Jax's face before cutting to a commercial.

Following the match we see Kurt Angle backstage in his office. Kurt appears to be on the phone talking, when Nia Jax barges into his office. Kurt tells the person on the phone, he will call them back, but before he can end the call Nia grabs his phone out of his hands.

"Excuse me Nia, you have no right waltzing into my office and taking my personal property." Kurt says to her.

"Don't worry you'll get it back...Provided that I get what I want in return" Nia says with a serious look on her face.

"First off I'm the Raw General Manager and you don't get to make demands around here" Kurt responds.

"Actually I think I do. So I'm gonna ask you a question. Tell me Kurt has my best friend, Alexa, spoke to you about giving me a future title shot at the Raw Women's Championship?" Nia asks Kurt.

"Well no...she hasn't. Is that what this is about you want a title opportunity against Bliss?" Kurt asks.

Nia growls as she starts to squeeze Kurts phone. Clearly upset to learn that Alexa hasn't done what she promised.

"Woah, woah, woah, Nia calm down..." Kurt says reaching his hands out to try and calm her down.

"Yeah this is about title match, she promised she would speak to you and get me a title shot. But clearly that was a lie." Nia responds as she stops squeezing his phone.

"Nia you may be one of the most destructive forces in the Raw Women's Division, but you gotta understand something. Attacking women and cruiserweights after their matches and threatening me is no way to go about getting a title opportunity. If you want a shot I gotta see you earn it in the ring" Kurt explained.

"Kurt I was in the ring last week and I layed waste to Alicia Fox and one of your number one contender's for the Raw Women's championship. This week I layed out Noam Dar in the ring. So as far as I'm concerned I've got nothing left to prove. I want my shot against Alexa Bliss at Extreme Rules" Nia says.

"Okay, okay listen Nia I can add you to the match and make it a fatal four way, Kendo Stick on a pole match, for the Raw Women's championship." Kurt says.

Nia shakes her head in disagreement.

"That doesn't work for me Kurt. I've already layed Sasha Banks out once before. And as for 'JUST' Bayley. She's a complete joke and doesn't deserve a shot at the title. So you better just cancel that Kendo Stick on a pole match at Extreme Rules and give me exactly what I deserve. A one on one at Extreme Rules against Alexa Bliss with her title on the line." Nia states.

"Now Nia I can't do that, but like I said I can make the match a fatal..." Kurt is cut off by Nia's actions. She drops his phone on the floor.

"Make the match what I want Kurt, or else!" NIa threatens.

"Nia this isn't the way to go about getting a title shot, I'm sorry, but..." Kurt is cut off again by NIa's actions.

Without hesitation she stomps on his phone crushing it.

"Alright thats it Nia! I'm pulling you from the Extreme Rules Pay Per View, because as of this moment, consider yourself suspended!" Kurt says.

"Big mistake!" Nia snaps as she turns and walks out of his office.

Kurt bends down to pick up his broken phone as we head to a commercial break.

Later on that night, Titus O'Neil grabs the tights of Kalisto to score a victory in their match. Backstage we see Alexa Bliss walking through the hallway as the announcers explain she has something special planned for Bayley.

Following a commercial break, Alexa bliss makes her way to the ring. Inside the ring is a table set up with lots of memorabilia, all authentic stuff, that actually belonged to Bayley. Along with four very important individuals in her life. The first being the man that trained her to be a pro wrestler. The head trainer of Big Time Wrestling, Jason Styles. The other three being her dad and little cousins. A kendo stick is seen, hanging from a pole in the corner of the ring.

"This Sunday, I defend my Raw Women's Championship in a Kendo Stick on a Pole match!" Alexa exclaims pointing to the kendo stick on a pole hanging above the ring.

"But because Kurt doesn't like to be fair, I have to face two opponents instead of one. So my opponents are the girl who backstabbed me from behind and still failed to make me tap out, The Legit Loser, Sasha Banks!" she declares with a look of disgust on her face, as the crowd pops at the mention of Sasha Banks.

"And the sweet little hugger, and former Raw Women's champion, Bayley!" she declares with a smile, as the crowd responds with a mixed reaction towards Bayley. The reaction being more negative, than positive from the crowd.

"Now the first woman to climb up that pole and retrieve that Kendo Stick gets to legally use that thing to inflict pain on her opponent" Alexa declares with a serious expression on her face that turns into a devilish smirk.

"I know that two weeks ago, I crushed Bayley's skull with that Kendo Stick, and thats something I have to live with. But if I'm really being honest with myself, I don't feel sorry for what I did. Hell if anything, I hoped that Kendo Stick shot would have light a fire under Bayley. But that didn't happen. I mean we all saw last week. Bayley you actually had the Kendo Stick, but couldn't pull the trigger. No..." Alexa said as the crowd followed up with a 'What' chant.

"Thats what I said, I was like, what?" Alexa replied to the crowds What chant. This caused the crowd to cheer.

"So as the goddess of WWE, I figured that if my kendo stick shot, couldn't fire Bayley up. Maybe some of the people from her past could. Because regardless of if you love me or hate me, I want Bayley at her best. That way she has no excuses when I beat her for one last final time and retain the Raw Women's Championship! So Ladies and Gentlemen..." Alexa declared with a smile.

"Boys and Girls...WWE Universe...Bayley, this is your life!" Alexa declared with a bright smile on her face.

Instead of the theme to 'This is Your Life' playing, the Boss' music hit.

The crowd popped big as Sasha strutted onto the stage. She arrogantly headed down the ramp with a mic in her hand as her music stopped.

"Alexa are you serious right now? You don't really expect all of us to believe your trying to help Bayley. Cause your not! The only reason you brought her family and trainer out here is to humilate them. You wanna try to make a joke out Bayley's life. And don't try to cover up that kendo stick shot with some excuse of trying to fire her up. The real reason you hit Bayley was to hurt her. You don't really care about Bayley. So you can cut the act sweetheart" Sasha said as she headed up the ramp and into the ring.

"Sasha I don't care if you believe my actions are sincere or fake. Your opinion, just like the WWE Universe's opinion...doesn't matter!" Alexa snapped earning her boo's from the crowd.

"You wanna know who's opinion does matter, Bayley's opinion. So why don't we bring Bayley out?" Alexa responded.

"Nobody believes a little troll doll like you...including Bayley" Sasha turned to face Bayley's former trainer.

"Jason why don't you take Bayley's Father and cousins out of this ring, because I've got a bitch to break!" Sasha said getting in Alexa's face as she dropped the mic.

Jason lead her dad and cousins out of the ring. Just then Bayley's theme music played to a mixed reaction as the adorable hugger stepped out. She headed down the ramp, stopping to hug her trainer, dad, and little cousins along the way.

Then she turned her attention to the ring, focusing on Alexa.

"Alexa I don't know what your trying to do. I'm not sure if your playing mind games, trying to get into my head. But I will become a two time Raw Women's champion, when I beatyou and Sasha at Extreme Rules!"

Sasha put her hands on Alexa shoving her backwards. Alexa growled dropping her title as she went for a kick to Sasha. The Boss caught her foot as Alexa tried to beg her off. Sasha let go of her leg connecting with the trademark knee to the face. Alexa stumbled backwards, before falling through the ropes outside the ring. Sasha picked up the women's title with one hand and the mic with another hand. She turned to Bayley, smiling.

"Bayley thats so cute, that you think your gonna become Raw Women's Champion. But your not just facing some little troll at Extreme Rules your facing the Legit Boss of WWE! Bayley you had your time as champ, now its Boss time!" Sasha declared raising the title up high.

A clearly blissed off, Alexa Bliss was back in the ring. She spun Sasha around and drilled her with a wicked right elbow, leaving the Boss stunned as Alexa followed up with a vicious DDT. Alexa got up grinning wickedly at the fallen Sasha. She then looked up and saw the Kendo stick. Alexa went to the turnbuckle climbing it as she pulled the kendo stick down.

Alexa circled Sasha who was struggling to get to her feet. Alexa brought the kendo stick up over her head. She smirked, ready to crack Sasha in the back with the Kendo Stick. Just then the kendo stick was yanked out of her hands by none other than Bayley. Alexa turned around seeing Bayley with the Kendo Stick in her hands. 'This time I won't hesitiate!' Bayley thought. Without a second thought she swung the stick at Alexa who narrowly avoided the kendo stick. The kendo stick's momentum carried forward cracking Sasha in the back instead.

Alexa quickly grabbed her Raw Women's Champion.

Bayley had a look of absolute horror on her face. She couldn't believe she had hit her best friend, Sasha. Bayley was about to drop the Kendo stick, but then she thought about Alexa.

'She did this! She caused this to happen!' Bayley spun around prepared to cane, Alexa. Unfortunately the Goddess was already out of the ring with her title in one hand and a mic in the other.

Bayley tightened her grip on the kendo stick, shaking her head as she glared at Alexa. Alexa smirked wickedly.

"See Bayley thats what I'm talking about! Thats what the WWE Universe and myself is looking for. We wanted to see that 'fire' and you sure showed it to Sasha. See ya at Extreme Rules hon" Alexa dropped the mic giggling as her music played.

Sasha meanwhile was slowly getting up, clutching her back with one hand.

Sasha's free hand yanked the kendo stick from Bayley.

Bayley turned around seeing an angry Sasha.

"What the hell Bayley!? Why would you cane your best friend!" Sasha snapped.

"Sasha I didn't mean to, I swear..." Bayley pleaded.

Alexa was walking up the ramp with a slightly sad expression on her face. She knew that she was leaving Bayley in danger. SAsha had the kendo stick now and was most likely going to use it on Bayley. Unlike the hugger who was shy and timid, Sasha was much more strong willed. Plus Sasha had no idea that Bayley was actually aiming for Alexa. Just then Bayley's father reached his hand out to touch Alexa's shoulder.

He pleaded with Alexa not to leave like this. He said that he knew Alexa cared about his daughter. Otherwise she woulds never have invited him to Raw, to speak with Bayley. He begged her to help Bayley.

"It was all just an accident right?" Sasha sarcastically replied.

"I should have known a nice girl like you, would fall for her mind games. Maybe I should knock some sense into that naive skull of yours!" Sasha threatened gripping the stick tightly with both hands.

"Sasha listen you gotta believe me..." Bayley begged.

Sasha brought the kendo stick down as Bayley got in a defensive position. Just before the stick connected Sasha stopped her motion.

She pulled the stick back as Bayley looked at Sasha who had an enraged expression on her face.

Suddenly the fans were shocked and stunned to see Alexa Bliss run into the ring.

Sasha brought the kendo stick down again as Bayley flitched. But once again Sasha stopped her motion before the stick could connect.

Sasha's eyes widen seeing Alexa slid into the ring, and stand next to Bayley.

"Alexa..." Bayley said confused by her sudden reappearance

"Oh I see how it is Bayley, I was right. Your all team Bliss now!" Sasha snapped her rage growing even further.

"Come on Sasha, you know that's not true." Bayley tried to reason, as Alexa got her hands up ready to fight.

Sasha turned around as if she was going to walk away. But then in one quick motion she turned around and blasted Alexa in the skull.

Alexa cried out in pain falling to the mat as the crowd responded with a mixed reaction.

Bayley gasped in surprise that Sasha hadn't blasted her. But then the boss turned and swung the kendo stick right at Bayley's skull sending her crashing to the mat. The crowd responded to this with a much more positive reaction.

Sasha tossed the kendo stick down leaving the ring clearly pissed off as her music played.

Shortly before the main event started the camera went backstage. Where Charlie chased after Sasha who had her jacket and shades on with her gym bag slung over her shoulder as she looked to be trying to leave.

"Sasha! Sasha wait! I just wanna know what happened out their in the ring?" Charlie asked.

Sasha stopped as she let out a frustrated sigh, lifting up her shades.

"Charlie what Bayley did to me might have been an accident. But what I did TONIGHT wasn't an ACCIDENT! And it won't be an accident when I wreck their pretty little faces with that same kendo stick, this Sunday at Extreme Rules!" Sasha threatened storming off. As the crowd responded with a mixed reaction towards her remark.


	6. Chapter 6

_After a long abscence I'm back to deliver the championship match at Extreme Rules._

The Extreme Rules Pay Per View aired live from Baltimore, Maryland. A packed arena was eager for the Hardcore style pay per view to begin. The fans were treated to an incredible title bout for the IC championship. Dean fought Miz under a rather unique stipulation for the Hardcore pay per view. If Ambrose got dq'd he would forfeit the title to Miz. The Miz ultimately pulled off the win. With his big victory we now have a new IC champ.

The cameras head backstage where Charly Caruso is standing by with Bayley.

"Bayley last Monday Night on Raw, you hit Sasha with the kendo stick and as Payback Sasha knocked you out with that same Kendo stick. Where does your friendship stand in all of this?"

"Charly our friendship is fine. We may have hit a bump in the road, but everything's cool" Bayley responded.

Just then Alexa walked in on the interview. The champion with a disgusted look on her face took the mic from Charly.

"Uh you won't be needed anymore, cause the goddess of WWE is taking over, goodbye!" she said to Charly who walked off.

"Really Bayley? She knocks you out cold with the Kendo Stick and your not upset about that?" Alexa asked in annoyance.

"Well, I mean she was angry. People don't always think straight when their mad." Bayley replied innocently.

"See their you go making excuses, for her. She said that what she did to us wasn't an accident that she would wreck our pretty faces and you wanna try to defend her. Get a grip girl!"

"Alexa, she was caught up in the heat of the moment...wasn't she?" Bayley asked, now unsure.

"If she was caught up in the heat of the moment, why did you post on twitter that Sasha isn't answering your calls or texts?" Alexa asked.

"I...I...I'm not sure.."

"Your not sure or you don't wanna admit that Sasha betrayed you. Face it Bayley, Sasha doesn't care about you. She only cares about taking my title!" Alexa snapped.

"Sasha wouldn't betray me." Bayley replied calmly, turning around to leave.

"Get this stupid jacket off because it's pathetic!" Alexa snapped pulling the jacket off.

"Hey get off my stuff" Bayley said trying to grab her jacket back.

But Alexa refused to let her have it back and instead threw it down.

Bayley reached down to grab it and Alexa put her foot right on the jacket.

"Bayley you need to wake up!" Alexa yelled slapping Bayley who stumbled backwards.

"Listen your not 'JUST' Bayley, your the woman who stole the show at NXT Takeover Brooklyn 2, your the woman who put on the only Five Star match in NXT history. Your the woman who competed in the first ever women's Ironman match in the WWE, and YOUR the woman who main-evented an NXT Takeover!" Alexa snapped.

"Maybe Lexa's right.. maybe I have been too afraid.." Bayley murmured to herself.

"You should have never let Stephanie get away with calling you, JUST Bayley." Alexa shouted.

Bayley paused to think of a response.

"I'm waiting Bayley" Alexa mocked.

"Because I'm okay with being JUST Bayley. I wanna show all the little girls out their that it's okay to be just yourself." Bayley answered.

"Do you think Izzy thinks your JUST Bayley, NO! She sees something special in you. Something that makes you more than normal more than just average. You had a connection with all of the fans that set you apart from any other wrestler. Now you need to embrace that special side and be the star that all the fans want you to be! So don't you dare call yourself, 'JUST' Bayley because that's a load of crap!" Alexa shouted with a determined look in her eyes.

Bayley didn't know how to respond or react to what Alexa said.

"If your smart you'll ditch this jacket, stop acting like a scared little girl, and give us the fight of our lives in that triple threat. Release your inner fire and give me the challenge that I deserve!" Alexa snapped walking off.

Bayley picked up the jacket. 'You know...Alexa's totally right! I'm more than Just Bayley, I'm supposed to be someone special to girls everywhere! I can't do that acting like a scared little girl just cuz I might hurt someone!' She thought before her face turned to a cross of a determined smile and glare before she threw the jacket in the nearby trash can, walking off.

Later on Elias comes out to perform a song for the WWE Universe. After trashing the Baltimore crowd through song, his segment comes to an end. Leaving many people wondering what was the point behind that time wasting segment.

A video package cues, highlighting the build up to the Women's Championship match. When the package ends the theme music of Bayley hits. The crowd responds with a mixed reaction to the white meat Babyface. Bayley raises her hands up high, cueing the wack waving inflatable arm flailing tub men.

As Bayley heads down the ramp she hugs a few kids along the way. Bayley heads around ringside and spots a young man wearing a Bayley headband. She walks up to the man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. He is holding a sign that says 'Bayley Hug Me'. Bayley is about to hug him, when she notices that he is wearing an Alexa Bliss tee. She hesitates on hugging him, pointing at his tee. But decides to hug him anyways. Bayley breaks the hug, heads into the ring. She looks up at that kendo stick with a determined expression on her face.

Sasha's music hits next as the crowd explodes with cheers. The arrogant Boss lifts up her shades smiling as she basks in the crowds support. Sasha struts to the ring as the crowd cheers her on. When she gets on the apron and flashes her bling bling, the crowd goes nuts. Once Sasha is in the ring her smile fades as she glares hatefully at Bayley.

Next up is the entrance of the champion. Bliss' theme hits to a strong reaction from the crowd. Alexa steps onto the stage flashing her skeleton gloved hand as she smirks. Alexa heads down the ramp with her prized Women's Championship around her waist. She walks around ringside, spotting the same fan from earlier. This time he is holding a sign that reads 'The Goddess is Champ!'

Bliss walks towards the fan smiling. In a very uncharacteristic move, she grabs the sign raising it up high. "That's right I'm the champ!" Alexa arrogantly yells. She throws the sign down. Alexa jumps on to the apron and steps into the ring. She places the title behind her head in her signature pose. She turns her head to glance proudly at her title. Her music comes to an end as she slings the title over her shoulder. The introductions begin with Bayley who receives a mixed reaction, but mostly boo's.

Sasha Banks is up next and she gets a strong reaction from the Baltimore crowd.

Finally the champion is introduced and she receives a strong response as well.

Alexa hands her title to the ref. He signals for the bell and we're off. The three women circle the ring. But then Alexa stops. She points at Bayley, then at herself, then at Bayley, then at herself. Before pointing at Sasha, suggesting they team up on Banks.

Bayley shakes her head and then hits Alexa with a forearm smash. Sasha joins in hitting a forearm of her own. Bayley and Sasha exchange forearm shots back and forth on Alexa, driving her into the corner. Alexa falls into a seated position as Bayley and Sasha stop to pose for the crowd. The crowd cheers. Sasha turns and points to Alexa encouraging Bayley to hit her with a move. Bayley runs towards, Bliss only to be cut off by a clothesline from Sasha. Bay let hits the mat. "That's right Bayley! Your so gulliable its pathetic!" Sasha yells. Bayley gets up to her feet as Sasha hits the ropes Sasha catches Bayley with a wheelbarrow transitioned into a bulldog. Sasha gets up and comes charging at the seated Alexa. Alexa slids out of the ring as Sasha crashes both knees into the turnbuckle. Sasha moans clutching her knees.

Alexa Bliss reaches her hands in grabbing Sasha by her leg she yanks the boss down on her back.. She follows up pulling Sasha out of the ring. Sasha lands on her feet outside the ring. She delivers a forearm to Alexa. She grabs Alexa by her hair, but gets raked in the eyes by Bliss. Alexa grabs Sasha by her arm and whips her back first into the spanish announce table. Sasha cries out in pain. Alexa grabs Sasha again and whips her back first into the ring apron. Sasha cries out again in pain. Alexa grabs Sasha by her hair this time and charges sending Sasha rolling across the announce table into the spanish announcers. Alexa sees a recovered Bayley heading up the turnbuckle to grab the kendo stick. Alexa slids into the ring grabbing Bayley by her leg. She yanks her down causing Bayley's face to bounce off the turnbuckle. Bayley stumbles backwards. Alexa now heads towards the turnbuckle to grab the kendo stick. Alexa faces the turnbuckle as Bayley comes charging towards her to stop Bliss from grabbing the kendo stick. Bliss jumps onto the first rope using it as a springboard to elevate herself over the charging Bayley as she athletically twists into catching her opponent with the leg trap sunset flip pin. Alexa has Bayley pinned off the Glitter Blizzard but only gets a 2 count as Bayley reverses the pin into a rana style pin holds onto both legs. At another 2 count, Alexa pushes Bayley off sending her heads into the middle buckle. Alexa gets to her feet grabbing Bayley by her hair. She pulls her out of the corner, slamming her down with a hair pull slam.

Alexa grins wickedly as she gazes at the dangling kendo stick. Alexa heads over to the turnbuckle unaware that Sasha is crawling back into the ring. Alexa climbs onto the first rope but Sasha from behind with a shot to the back. Sasha grabs Alexa by her arms and crosses them around Alexa's neck. She then jumps up delivering a backstabber off the first rope, falling into a seated position with Alexa caught in a straight jacket submission. Sasha smirks. "You thought you were done with me, Alexa!" Sasha taunts, choking Bliss. Bayley who is clutching her neck starts to get up to her feet. She looks ahead at Alexa who is caught in a straight jacket choke by Sasha. Bayley looks up at the kendo stick. 'Should I try to grab the stick now or break up the submission.' Bayley thinks. "Alexa do you give up?" the ref asks Alexa. "No!..." Alexa defiantly yells. Bayley comes running and delivers a dropkick to Sasha's back breaking up the hold. With the hold broken and Sasha down, Bayley sees her opening. Bayley gets back to her feet and starts climbing the turnbuckle. But Sasha isn't down and out just yet. She grabs onto Bayley's leg to halt her descent to the top. Sasha pulls herself up and yanks Bayley down from the ropes. Bayley turns around taking a stiff chop into the corner. Bayley moans in pain. Sasha chops Bayley again in the corner. Bayley cries out in pain. "These people don't like you anymore Bayley!" Sasha taunted.

Sasha holds Bayley against the corner with one hand. But Bayley fires back with a forearm stumbling Sasha backwards. Bayley gets out of the corner. But Sasha growls in anger from the shot she took. Sasha unleashes her signature flurry of open hand chops sending Bayley back into the corner, covering up as the crowd cheers for Sasha. The flurry ends as Sasha grins wickedly. "See Bayley these people love the boss, not some pathetic little girl like you!" Sasha wickedly declares holding Bayley in the corner with one hand. Sasha pulls her other hand back to deliver an open hand chop. Bayley ducks under avoiding the chop as Sasha now falls into the corner. Bayley charges with a shoulder thrust into the corner, then rolls backwards bring her hands up in her signature taunt. The crowd gives Bayley a mixed reaction in response. Bayley does the double guns taunt as Alexa uses the ropes to pull herself up. Bayley comes running, but Alexa intercepts her with a wheelbarrow that she surprisingly transitions into an arm drag. Bayley hits the mat rolling off it and back to her feet as the momentum from the move sends her back first into Sasha in the corner. With both Sasha and Bayley stacked in the corner, Bliss grins prepared to strike. "This is why I'm the best!" She comes running towards both girls connecting with a splash in the corner. They both cry out in pain falling to the mat. Alexa seizes the opportunity and climbs up the turnbuckle. She reaches the top and yanks the kendo stick free. Alexa turns to face Bayley and Sasha who are slowly getting back to their feet. "Who should I hit first?" Alexa asks grinning. Alexa points her kendo stick at Sasha as the fans respond with a chorus of boos. She points the kendo stick at Bayley causing a mixed reaction.

Instead of giving some of the fans what they want she dives off with the kendo stick coming down at Sasha. The boss narrowly ducks under the flying kendo stick strike. Sasha hits the ropes bouncing off them. Alexa turns around, surprised that Sasha dodged the shot. The boss jumps up to drive both knees into Alexa with the metoera. Sasha hooks both legs in a pin as the kendo stick hits the mat and rolls towards Bayley. Bayley thinks back to what Alexa said earlier as well as Sasha's remarks during the match. She replays that kendo stick shot from last monday in her head. Quickly Bayley grabs the kendo stick and swings full force, cracking the kendo stick into the back of Sasha. "I'm not a little girl!" Bayley yells at Sasha who is rolling around the mat in pain.

The fans gasp in surprise by Bayley's wicked chair shot to Sasha. Alexa slowly comes to it, smirking at the site of Sasha down and Bayley weilding the kendo stick.

Instead of backing off Bayley moves towards Sasha. She raises the kendo stick tightly bring the kendo stick down on Sasha. But she doesn't stop there, she brings the kendo stick down again. Sasha cries out in agonizing pain. Bayley drills Sasha again and again with the kendo stick as she rolls out of the ring, writhing in pain.

Just then Alexa Bliss from behind rolls Bayley up in a schoolgirl pin.

"1...2..." at the last split second, Bayley kicks out rolling back to her feet.

Alexa gets up, but Bayley locks her in a hug, setting up for the Bayley to Belly. Before Bayley can slam her, Alexa rakes Bayley in the eyes. Bayley releases her grip clutching at her face in pain.

Alexa uses her right hand to grab Bayley by the throat. Alexa chokes Bayley.

"Glad you got your fire back, Bayley. Too bad I'm going to have to put it out" Alexa performs the heel trip droping Bayley back first on the kendo stick with her chokehold sto.

Bayley cries out in pain rolling out of the ring.

Alexa grabs the kendo stick raising it high in the air as the crowd cheers Alexa on.

"Thats right I'm the best!" Alexa yells. Alexa with kendo stick in hand heads out of the ring near Bayley.

"Sorry...not!" Alexa cracks Bayley across the back with the kendo stick. Bayley's back arches as she cries out in pain. Deep down Alexa was upset about hurting Bayley. But she knew she had to take her out of the fight, so she could focus on Banks.

Alexa heads over to the Boss. Seeing Sasha on all fours panting heavily.

"Goodnight, Sasha" Alexa smirks. Just then the boss lunges forward taking Alexa down by her legs and hammering Alexa in a mounted position with right hands.

After several shots, Sasha gets up grabbing the kendo stick. Without hesitation, Sasha drills Alexa with a vicious kendo stick shot. Alexa cries out in pain. Sasha drills Alexa a second time with the kendo stick across the back. Alexa screams in pain once more.

Sasha heads around the ringside seeing Bayley slowly getting up. Sasha gets on the apron clenching the kendo stick.

"Come on Bayley! Get up you little bitch!" Sasha growls angrily.

Bayley gets up as Sasha runs across the apron. Sasha jumps off with the kendo stick coming down at Bayley. But the hugger catches Sasha in a hug, transitioned into the Bayley to Belly on the floor. Sasha is out cold from the devastating finisher. And Bayley is passed out from the exhaustion of delivering such a move. The crowd going absolutely nuts.

"Bayley! Bayley! Bayley!" members of the WWE Universe start to chant.

A badly bruised Alexa crawls on the floor towards the layed out women. Alexa uses the apron to pull herself back to her feet. Alexa climbs onto the apron and moves near Bayley. Alexa's back faces Bayley as she backflips landing with a double knee moonsault off the apron on Bayley.

The crowd explodes with cheers from Alexa's atheletic display. Alexa slowly gets back to her feet grabbing Sasha. She rolls the Boss into the ring. Alexa climbs onto the apron. She then heads towards the turnbuckle climbing to the top as everyone, expects Alexa to hit her 'Twisted Bliss' finisher.

Alexa strikes her pose on the top and dives off the top connecting with a Twisted Bliss off the top. Sasha cries out in pain as Alexa hooks the leg.

"1...2..." just before she can get the three count, Sasha kicks out.

Alexa rolls off Sasha with a stunned expression on her face.

Alexa gets up to her feet once again. She grabs Sasha lifting her up by her hair. Alexa hooks her head in a clutch to deliver her trademark DDT.

"Night! Night! Sasha!" Alexa yells.

Sasha grabs Alexa's long hair with one hand pulling tightly. Alexa screams in pain loosening the clutch on Sasha's head.

"Hey! Hey! Let go of the hair!" the ref yells.

Sasha refuses as the ref starts counting.

"1, 2, 3"

Sasha lets go of the hair and then pushes Alexa away from her. Alexa goes for a kick, but Sasha catches the leg.

Alexa growls in frustration at Sasha holding her leg. Sasha lets go and connects with the knee to the jaw stunning Alexa. Sasha grabs a stunned Alexa whipping her into the the corner.

Sasha comes running towards her, but Alexa gets her feet up. Sasha grabs the feet and slips them in between the ropes. She hits Alexa in the stomach. Then she jumps up delivering double knees into Alexa's midsection. She quickly pins Alexa hooking her leg.

"1...2..." Before the ref can reach a 3 count, Alexa kicks out rolling onto her stomach. Sasha grabs Alexa by her hair and drags her near the center of the ropes. She flashes her hand in the same pose as Alexa. "Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Sasha delivers multiple stomps to the nape of Alexa in the same manner as little miss Bliss. The crowd responds with a mixed reaction.

"Hey break it up Sasha!" the ref orders, but she refuses.

The ref begins to count "1..2...3...4" Sasha stops at the count of 4, backing up slightly.

"I stopped okay" Sasha says holding her hands up.

Alexa tries to get up from the mat, but SAsha is back on her with the same Blissful curb stomps. "Hey I said stop!" the ref warns starting his count again as the weakened Bayley gets up to the apron.

"!...2...3..."  
Sasha continues to stomp away as Bayley suddenly forearms Sasha.

Bayley's shot ending Sasha's repeated stomps. Sasha stumbles backwards. Bayley gets her body half way through the ropes but Sasha cuts her off running at her to deliver a kick to her chest. She pushes Bayley back through the ropes. With Bayley back on the apron, Sasha vicious kicks her legs in a sweep. This causes Bayley to fall and bounce her head off the apron. Bayley stumbles backwards on the outside clutching her face.

Sasha runs to the opposite ropes bouncing off them she comes back for a dive. Alexa gets to her feet and drills Sasha with a wicked right hand stunning Sasha who falls to the mat.

Alexa smirks turning towards the ropes, facing them.

"Prepare to be amazed!" Alexa stuns everyone by jumping onto the 2nd rope, springboarding backwards landing a perfect moonsault double knee onto the legit Boss.

The crowd goes absolutely wild from Alexa's springboard variation of the 'Insult to Injury'.

"Bliss! Bliss! Bliss! Bliss!:" the crowd chants.

Sasha is layed out and Alexa captializes pinning the boss.

A weakened Bayley desperately grabs the kendo stick on the ground.

Bayley tosses the kendo stick over the third rope.

"1...2..." just before the three count the kendo stick lands painfully on Alexa breaking the pin. Alexa rolls off of Sasha crying out in pain.

A tired and exhausted Bayley holds onto the apron, panting heavily.

"This is awesome!...This is awesome!...This is awesome!" The fans passionately chant.

After several moments Bayley gets back in the ring. She slowly moves towards the kendo stick. Bayley grabs the stick clutching it tightly.

She glances at Sasha who is out on the mat. Then she glances at Alexa. Alexa is clutching her back in pain with one hand and using her other hand to grab the ropes and pull herself up. Bayley runs towards Alexa. She smacks Alexa across the back with the Kendo Stick.

Alexa cries as she falls backwards on to the mat. But Bayley isn't done with Bliss. She brings the kendo stick down on Alexa's chest. Alexa screams in pain as she rolls out of the ring in agonizing pain. A recovered Sasha looks to capitalize on this moment. Sasha grabs Bayley from behind jumping up and pulling back she perfectly drills Bayley with the Backstabber. She transitions the Backstabber into her Bank Statement submission. Bayley cries out in pain. "Give it up Bayley!" Sasha yells. Bayley struggles to crawl towards the ropes.

Alexa uses the apron to pull herself back up.

"Tap out little girl! Tap out!" Sasha yells pulling back on the submission.

"No!" Bayley defiantly answers as she crawls closer to the ropes. Sasha continues to wrench the submission as Bayley cries out in agony.

Bayley inches closer reaching out to the ropes. At the same time Sasha extends her foot towards the ropes.

Bayley's hand grabs onto the rope, while Sasha's foot presses against the ropes.

Alexa Bliss slowly climbs on to the apron still clutching her chest in pain

"Hey! Hey break the hold Sasha." The ref calls out.

"Never!" Sasha snaps.

The ref begins the count for the rope break. "1 2 3 4..."

Before the ref's count can hit a 5, Sasha foot is finally able to push off the ropes, allowing Sasha roll through while maintaining the grueling submission.

Bayley screams in agonizing pain clenching her fist, refusing to tap despite being now dead in the center.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!" Sasha yells at Bayley as Alexa is climbing up the turnbuckle.

Sasha pulls back even harder determined to break Bayley's iron will.

Suddenly Alexa dives off the top turnbuckle connecting with her Twisted Bliss on both women. Alexa successfully breaking the submission and laying out both women.

Sasha, Bayley, and Alexa are layed out on the mat with the crowd cheering wildly.

"Bliss! Bliss! Bliss!" The crowd chants in response to her amazing dive.

Slowly Alexa crawls towards Sasha she rolls the Legit Boss over and tiredly places her arm over Sasha's body.

The ref drops down to make the cover. "1...2..3!" the ref signals for the bell as a tired Alexa rolls onto her back panting heavily. The theme of Alexa plays as the crowd cheers in support of Alexa Bliss.

Alexa rolls onto her back pushing her self up to her knees. The ref heads over to Alexa and offers her the title she successfully retained.

Alexa snatches the belt out of the ref's hands and gets to her feet.

"I'm the best!" Alexa screams raising her title into the air with both hands. She climbs to the 2nd rope and strikes her signature pose with the title behind her head. She turns and smirks gazing proudly at the title she just retained.

"Your winner and still the Raw Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa hops off the top turnbuckle seeing a battered and bruised Bayley getting to her knee. Bayley gazes at Alexa and Alexa gazes back. After a few moments Bayley gets to her feet clutching her back with one hand. Her other hand reaches out for a handshake.

Alexa smiles reaching her hand out towards Bayley's hand. Alexa stops mid motion pulling her hand back. Alexa backs up to the ropes and surprises everyone by blowing Bayley a kiss. Bayley's eyes widen in surprise as Alexa slids out of the ring. Alexa backs up to the ramp and strikes her pose again while still looking at Bayley. She winks at the hugger as the ppv fades to black heading into a set of promotional footage.


End file.
